


Hold On

by MoonPearlz



Category: Original Work
Genre: poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26335579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonPearlz/pseuds/MoonPearlz
Kudos: 1





	Hold On

It's fine to feel hurt and pain,  
To know your own desires even if there's no gain. 

Blocking out the thoughts that haunt you,  
Hoping that they'll never be able to come true. 

Thoughts that are just swimming in your head,  
Voices telling you it'd be better if you were dead. 

Holding on to the little bit of light,  
Grabbing onto a bit of hope with all your might. 

Dealing with all the hurt and the strife,  
Hanging on, even in this mess, to dear life. 

Worries consuming every nook of you,  
Losing the core of determination too.

Struggling to stay always afloat,  
Amidst every bad thought that makes you want to choke. 

Hoping to find true happiness in this rain,  
And that your spirit will never again be able to be drained.


End file.
